


Bad Moon on the Rise

by Zip001



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Werewolves, american in london au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 20:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zip001/pseuds/Zip001
Summary: “Don’t go ‘round tonightIt’s bound to take your lifeThere’s a bad moon on the rise”- “Bad Moon Rising” by Creedence Clearwater Revival





	Bad Moon on the Rise

“There’s a bathroom on the the right,” Arya loudly sang and pretended to stagger a bit. While she did imbibe, enjoying the lower drinking age, she knew her limit. She was afterall her mother’s daughter (da knew how to drink although he only partaked when he was with his best friend Robert B).

Sansa rolled her eyes and refrained from cuffing her little sister on the head. It was going to be a long hike to their cottage rental!

If she were honest though, it was kinda hilarious when Arya put on the ugly Americans schtick in the Slaughtered Lamb, the infamous pub in their fave comedy “American Werewolf in London.” She remembered the hush in the pub when Arya loudly proclaimed that they were here to wander through the moors and hunt down werewolves. Some of the locals were offended, thinking that they were making fun of the Northerners and their backward ways. Yet still they tried to warn the girls - stay on the road, do not go into the moors, beware the full moon.

The Stark sisters already knew these warnings - they came from here, lived in the large manse atop the hill when they were young, but many locals would not recognize Ned’s girls now. Arya was sporting one of her more colorful hairstyles - mostly purple with splashes of neon green, and she dyed her long hair dark chestnut brown (she did it for many reasons, none good she now admitted to herself). They both had American accents as they, along with their younger brothers, lived with their uncle Edmure and his young wife in the States when their parents and oldest brother died in a car crash. And of course, it did not help when Arya called herself Cat and loudly called Sansa Alayne (the name Arya found out was on her fake ID and had been needling her mercilessly about her one small act of rebellion).

But she knew behind Arya’s boisterous front that she was hurting. Maybe it was too soon, five years now since that day, to come back home, even temporarily as their home had since been sold. Sansa was awarded an NEH grant to do advanced research regarding the interplay of Northern England folklore and the Romanichal culture. With careful budgeting (with her sister double-checking her figures), the grant more than covered Sansa’s research needs and travel/living costs for the year and allowed for Arya to tag along in her gap year.

“Come on, Sans, sing with me!”

_I hope you got your things together_  
_I hope you are quite prepared to die_  
_Look's like we're in for nasty weather_  
_One eye is taken for an eye_

“Arya, the song’s really morbid,” Sansa sighed as she was getting a bit winded going up the hill, cursing herself for booking the cute hilltop cottage on airbnb and not wearing proper footwear.

Her sister laughed and started bounding up the hill, howling like a, well, like a wolf.

And Sansa heard answering howls nearby. She hoped no fools like them were in the moors as she remembered what her father told her about the wolves hunting and preparing themselves for the long winter.

_Winter is coming._

The howls got louder and closer.

The full moon, which was partially covered by the clouds, was now momentarily fully covered, and she could no longer see Arya up ahead. She was cold. She was tired. It was pitch dark. Her cute calf skin ankle boots were killing her!

“Arya?”

There was no response. She was gonna kill (C-I-L-L) her sister who she knew was trying to scare her.

“Arya, stop messing around,” she angrily yelled.


End file.
